


The Charm of Fentonium

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [20]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Anyways, Bisexual Donald Duck, But This Was Made with Love, Christmas, Dad! Donald, Dad? Fenton, Denton?, Donald needs a hug, Family, Fenton a Little Confused but He Got the Spirit, Fenton is a sweetheart, Fentonald - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry I Don't Know Much About Magic or Sorcery, M/M, Magic, Or is it Donton?, Secret Santa, This Man Would Do Anything for His Kids, This Ship is So Precious, Tumblr Prompt, i hope i did it justice, request, small Harry Potter reference, we been knew, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald reflects on how his new relationship is putting a strain on his family.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Dewey Duck, Donald Duck & OC, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Donald Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & OC, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Charm of Fentonium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I participated in the DuckTales Secret Santa event on tumblr and got avengingducklord! I wrote a one-shot depicting Fenton x Donald, and avengingducklord’s OC, Dylan. If you haven't met him already, Dylan is a young sorcerer who has inherited the powers of the Three Caballeros through his father, Donald.

Dylan Duck swiped at the frost glazing the glass of the porthole. He loved being at the harbor during winter time; it was totally awesome to watch how the marina froze over, despite his dad never allowing him to practice skating on the makeshift rink. Excitedly, he paused his gaze to turn and look at his father, who was burning himself on a fresh pan of snickerdoodles and gingerbreads. “Is Fenton coming over tonight?”

Donald sighed, flapping his scorched fingers in pain. He absolutely adored the budding relationship between his son and his boyfriend, but thanks to Gyro’s unearthly schedule and the randomness of Duckburg’s crime, Fenton was a bit...flighty. “I’m not sure, sweetheart. He might have to work late again.”

Dylan returned his attention to the porthole, the lower part of his beak protruding in defiance. He barely noticed how the heat in his chest caused cracks to sprinkle over the ice. “He ALWAYS works late,” the duckling muttered in a strange tone. Donald understood it perfectly. Now that Della was back, the immense weight of Donald’s parent responsibilities lessened. He no longer had to worry about working long days and nights, with the boys spending more time with their babysitters than him. He was lucky to have a set of such understanding kids, but he knew that they’d probably always be carrying around stones of bitterness for the rest of their lives. Maybe he should just break it off with Fenton...for Dylan’s sake. Donald always knew deep down that they should strive to be more normal. Maybe he could try to find someone who worked a normal 9 to 5 schedule, someone who didn’t mind a few “magic tricks” here and there, someone who was good with kids, intelligent, maybe a bit goofy, definitely someone thoughtful, kind, but a bit flawed too, maybe with an almost unnatural desire to protect others...

Oh Storkules. Save for the first attribute, he basically just described —

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! It’s Fenton!”

“Hey!” Donald screeched, freezing his son in his tracks. “Either you go bundle up, or you wait for Fenton to come inside.” Defeated, the kid plopped back down and crossed his arms. He squirmed as he watched his father slip on a thin hoodie (totally not fair) and jog out onto the pier to greet Fenton. They talked for a moment, with whatever was bothering his father a few minutes ago completely gone, and faltered on the plank leading into the living room. If Dylan squinted hard enough, he could catch slivers of ice, almost like shards of glass, dangling from random strands of Fenton’s perpetually messy set of head feathers. 

The scientist tittered from either the cold or unease (perhaps both) as Donald continued to whisper reassurances in his partner’s ear. “I’m sure he’ll love it, babe.” The sailor gently nudged Fenton into the houseboat’s small kitchen, and he slid into the booth next to Dylan.

It was a rare occasion, Fenton being at a loss for words. “Um, hi. Hi, Dylan. Merry Christmas.” 

Dylan stood up in the booth, his eyes darting all over his friend’s person. “Fenton, how are ya! Did you bring me something good?” 

Fenton leaned over and reached into his huge duffel bag. He pulled out a neatly wrapped shoebox, and Dylan briefly wondered where it came from, since Fenton hated wearing footwear. “Well, I brought you... _something._ ” His webbed feet flopped against each other repeatedly as he watched the boy tear through the paper and unwrap the pathetic stick. He caught himself painfully biting down on his tongue hard to avoid uttering The Words out of sheer anxiety. 

“Is this...a wand? You got me a wand?!”

Donald piped up proudly. “He made it, actually.”

Blushing, Fenton coughed into his shirt. “I’m not much of a magician, or a wizard, or a sorcerer myself. But someone recommended putting a feather in it? And Fentonium runs through its veins. The element is more stable! I promise.” The duckling quickly swiped at his eyes before enveloping his wings around Fenton. The scientist continued. “I‘ve tried to link it with the magic of your amulet, and it was quite interesting how —“

Dylan squeezed Fenton tighter, and he got the hint and shut up. “Best...Christmas...ever.” 

Still lingering in the living room, Donald clasped his wings together in immense adoration, tears bubbling in the corners of his eyes. What was he even thinking earlier, trying to drive this family apart?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Fenton's a scientist, he’s open-minded and has spent enough time in Duckburg to realize magic is definitely real. Dylan's glad someone else is accepting of him, especially his potentially new dad :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, avengingducklord, and happy holidays, dear readers — whether you celebrate Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Boxing Day, Yule, Saint Nicholas Day, all of that good stuff! Or if you don’t, happy winter (or summer)! I hope you all enjoy, and congrats on making it out of 2020!


End file.
